


Déshabille-toi

by Ambrena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Nudity, Stripping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois où c'est Merlin qui se dénude face à Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déshabille-toi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le round 5 de Kink de Stock, pour le prompt : Merlin (BBC) - Arthur/Merlin - undressing in front of someone for the first time - La première fois où c'est Merlin qui se dénude face à Arthur.
> 
> Comme le nom l’indique, _Merlin_ appartient à la BBC.

D’ordinaire, c’était Arthur qui se déshabillait devant Merlin. C’était même lui qui l’aidait à se dévêtir, d’ailleurs, en tant que valet.

Il ne comptait pas les fois où cette vision lui avait procuré de coupables émois. Le prince ne s’en rendait pas compte, pas au début.

Et puis, un soir, tandis qu’il l’aidait à retirer son pourpoint, le futur roi se retourna – trop vite, trop tôt. Le sorcier se demande encore pourquoi.

Avec un sourire moqueur, expression qui lui était familière, il souligna l’émotion – physique – ressentie par son serviteur.

« Ce… Ce n’est rien, mentit ce dernier en sentant ses joues devenir écarlates. Je pensais à… » Il prononça le premier prénom féminin qui lui vint à l’esprit. « Je pensais à Guenièvre. »

Mais Arthur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ne le croyait pas.

« Ici ? le railla-t-il. Alors que je me tiens juste devant toi, torse nu ? »

Merlin baissa les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il soutint le regard bleu de son suzerain sans ciller, terrifié par le désir qui s’y lisait.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Il sursauta.

« Sire ?

-Tu m’as bien entendu. » Une expression perverse animait maintenant le visage du prince. Merlin, séduit sans trop savoir pourquoi par cette attitude, s’exécuta lentement.

C’était la première fois où c’était lui qui se déshabillait face à Arthur, et cette pensée s’avérait étrangement grisante.


End file.
